


Enticing

by aberrantartificer



Series: Trusting strangers in the dark [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Happy Halloween!, Implied Kidnapping, M/M, Vampire!Sollux, eridan is just a stubborn shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aberrantartificer/pseuds/aberrantartificer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't know why you found this man so enticing. As a vampire, you were supposed to prey on unsuspecting victims and drain them dry. But this man, Eridan Ampora, has captured your fancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enticing

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!

You don't know why you found this man so enticing. Was it how naiive he was, so quick to trust a stranger, including one in the night? Was it that you were addicted to his blood, sweet and metallic and how he fought when you bite him even when it was the second, third, fourth time you fed on him(most give up when you bite them a second time and that's quite boring)? Maybe it was when his innocent looking, admittedly handsome face was so twisted with fear and hatred and stained with the many tears he no doubt shed as you kept him captive. How he looked so small and vulnerable when he shrank away from your touch. Perhaps you like the flexiblity of his mind, how easy it was to take control of but still feel that twinge of his will trying to take it back. 

This is unusual for you. As a vampire, you were supposed to prey on unsuspecting victims and drain them dry (a bit of an exaggeration but you get the point) or maybe keep them around if you wanted their blood a second time, or in the extreme cases turn a human into a vampire, but you don't want too much competition for your dinner. But this man, Eridan Ampora, has captured your fancy. He was, as you said before, quite handsome; a beautifully in-shape body(from what you felt) but not bulky just, nicely trimmed. His hair when you met him was immaculate, black with a curious pale blond streak breaking through the middle like a lightning bolt through the midnight sky and now some locks curled around and framed his face, and his eyes were an intense grey; silver in the right light and an impending storm in another. You might have mistaken him for a vampire if you couldn't feel and smell the hot blood coursing through his veins. He was almost someone you could love, but oh how you wished he could talk with you civily. Other than the chat you had when you met him, he yells and screams and shouts at you and when you control his mind it is what you want him to say and is not as alive as when he first spoke to you.

So you will settle with lusting after Eridan. Ah the life of vampire can be tough sometimes. 

You walk into the dining room, quiet as a mouse. Eridan has not reacted, meaning he was either asleep in his chair or just did not know you were there yet. You sneak up on your guest and brush a hand on his cheek. A flinch and sharp intake of breath was the reaction you got, the reaction you love getting. "So you're awake." Silence. He has been doing that to you more often. You circle around to his left side and his eyes dart to right. "Oh come now," you purr, "don't ignore me."

"I'll do wha' I damn well please!" He growled.

"Can you really?" You ask, sending your powers into his head. Eridan fliched away, like your reach was tangible, a hand probing his grey matter. You let it go. "That's what I thought." 

You sit on your heels so you were below your guest's eye level and that it would be harder for Eridan to not look at you when you were so close to his face and neck. You begin to curl a lock of his around your finger, and he is watching you like a hawk. You smile, your fang-ish canines glinting in the chandelier light and Eridan stiffened, knowing what was coming. Of course he does. This has become somewhat a ritual for the two of you. His breath hitched as you leaned into his neck, breathing in his scent. You exhale onto his neck and you feel the blood start to pump faster. You smirk. You loved making Eridan feel like this: scared like a wild animal backed into a corner.

"You know," you say, not moving from where you were, "I haven't fed in a while. I'm raring for a hot, fresh meal."

A whimper escaped his throat and his wrist strained against the leather buckles that kept him in the chair. A futile attemp to escape, you both know, but why not try right? You stand and lean in, pressing your knife like nose into his neck once more. Eridan's chest rose and fell at a near hyperventilating level and he has to force himself to swallow.

"If yer goin' to do it, do it," the man spat through gritted teeth.

You hum noncommittedly. "You think its easy for me to do this?" You muse. Eridan tsked, but he did not move other wise. You laugh(you have been told it is like a harsh bark). "Okay you got me. Biting you is as easy as squishing an ant." You move slowly, keeping your face as close to him as you position your teeth on his neck, a doctor trying to find his patient's vien.

From what you can tell, Eridan was trying not to move, not to make a noise, thinking that it would spite you. But it was the contrary. You loved it, you were enamored by his spirit, his will to fight, and his courage to try and cross you. You wonder what Eridan would be like when you get the chance to fuck him hard into your mattress.

You felt his blood running just under his skin, and every muscle was contracted, twitching under your touch. You press down with your fangs and Eridan braced for the intense pain that came with a vampire bite, but all you did was scrape two thin lines across his neck as you closed your mouth, kissing his neck softly. Eridan released the breath he was holding when you stood straight and took a step back. 

"Fortunately for you I'm not in the mood for type AB negative tonight." You pet his hair; he was too tired from the scare to even respond. "I'll see you later, Eridan," you say and leave the room, wondering still what made that man so enticing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a part of a bigger story plot, but I thought I just would throw this idea out there. Constructive criticism and comments are appreciated! Thanks and hope you enjoyed!


End file.
